Solar collectors generally use liquid to collect and transfer solar heat. This type of solar collectors is subject to leaks, corrosion and freezing. Air flow collectors solve this problem and in addition can be used in the summer for ventilating the building. One trouble with air flow collectors having extended areas is the mechanical difficulty of venting in summer and sealing adequately in winter. This invention solves both difficulties without linkage or hinges.